


藏獒锤x狐狸基《偏心》一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：叔叔称呼，兽人，生子，半强迫，口jiao，骑乘
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	藏獒锤x狐狸基《偏心》一发完

又名：《狼族秘史：被藏獒和狐狸剥削的那些年》

“今日从封地传来了什么信笺？”兽人族的王宫建得粗狂大气，连台阶都是刀削斧凿的山石，走在长廊上的黑发国师高挑削瘦，气势却比身后魁梧彪悍的狼族随从更为凛冽。

“都在这里了，您请过目。”灰狼信使弓着身递上，心惊胆战地看着Loki用尖锐的指甲划开火漆，老狼王昏庸残暴，居然被这狐族的奸臣哄得服服帖帖，“属下给新使臣教了规矩，绝不会直接呈给陛下。”

“嗯，”Loki抽出几封无关紧要的信扔回去，倨傲地随手撒下金币后甩袖离开，“这些就拿去给老家伙吧，总要让他觉得自己还有用。”

国师回到极致奢华的寝殿，散去侍女后解开发冠，这才露出发尾泛起的一簇暗红，慵懒地斜靠在床榻上午歇。

“叔叔！”Loki刚睡着不久，一只圆滚滚的金褐色毛球就风驰电掣地冲了进来，半大的藏獒崽子精力充沛，叼着狐狸国师蓬松的红尾巴撒欢，一打滚就把自己全埋了起来。

“Thor，你可是王子啊。”omega卸下了防备，纵容金发少年抱着自己的大尾巴咯咯笑，“能不能别那么贪玩了？免得陛下又要罚你……”

“反正有你给我求情，怕什么！”天不怕地不怕的小王子大声嚷嚷，老狼王膝下无子，便收养了Loki从草原上抱来的藏獒幼崽，往后的国运果然繁荣昌盛。

Loki当然有自己的考量，狼是养不熟的，而藏獒是忠诚的猛犬，Thor便是国师登上权力顶峰的王牌棋子。

“你啊……”Loki便不再教训了，抱着火炉般暖和的少年眯起狭长桃花眼，Thor小狗般舔着年长omega的下巴和睫毛，恨不得让狐狸浑身都沾满自己的气味。

“那个女人快要生了，”Thor闷闷地耷拉着圆耳朵，湛蓝的眼里头一回染上了茫然和忧郁，“父王似乎会更喜欢弟弟。”

他说的女人是狼王后，风烛残年的老狼王居然有了血亲的头生子，众星捧月的藏獒王子便成了笑话般的挡路石。

“怕什么，”Loki依旧闭着眼，左手缓慢地轻拍着少年的脊背，“有我护着你。”

Thor安心地搂紧了omega瘦薄的腰肢，狐狸天生就身段窈窕，但他觉得叔叔绝对是最好看的狐狸。

两个月后，刚刚诞下儿子的狼王后被烧死在无人看守的寝殿里，老狼王也在悲痛中重病不起，见过国师后便一命呜呼。

Loki走向摇篮，还没睁开眼的小狼正蜷着尖细的尾巴哀哀啼哭，它失去了父母，也即将失去尊贵的血统。

“你来得太晚了，小家伙。”残忍的国师单手抱起幼崽，便被天性凶猛的小狼咬出了血，“瞧瞧，和你的父王一样刻薄恶毒。”

满殿的狼族侍从悲哀地看着这只狐狸带走了王储，却无人敢拦。

Loki用披风裹着挣扎啼哭的小狼，慢慢地向王宫外走去。omega想起14年前从狮群爪下救出Thor的时候，藏獒幼崽呜咽着躲在红狐狸茸白的腹下，哆嗦得像一颗跳动的心脏。

那时候的Thor极度依赖他，还没断奶的小狗崽天天爬到狐狸的床上，拱着国师的肚皮要Loki抱着自己睡，要是不让它像含奶嘴一样含着omega的胸脯，就用前爪捂着眼睛呜呜假哭。

“大人，这个祸患不能留。”Loki身后的影子低沉开口，晚秋的护城河已经冰凉刺骨，“您杀了它的父母——”

冷绿的眼睛骤地斜睨过来，逼得那人收了声。Loki将幼狼放进竹篮，水流会将它带到人类的村庄，一代王储将被那些孱弱的蝼蚁扼杀或驯服。

“尽快赶回王城，”Loki带上皮革手套，马蹄声刺破长空，“真正的国王还在等我。”

Thor赤着脚站在王座前，抬头看着穹顶上的壁画。Loki默不作声地在远处站定，最终还是走过去，解下披风拢在了少年的肩上，他这才发现小alpha已经快要和自己一样高了。

“他们都怕我，叔叔。”Thor将脑袋搁在omega的肩上，年长者总是腰杆笔挺，尊贵而疏离，“一个王怎么能被所有的臣民疏远？”

“并不是所有，你还有我。”Loki抬手抚过新王的金发，他喜欢这双蓝眼睛里的依恋和忠诚，那意味着omega仍旧手握滔天权势，“而且……他们怕的是我，而我保护着你。”

Thor抬起头，似懂非懂地望着国师意味深长的幽绿双眼。

“总有一天我会需要你的保护，my king。”狐狸的低语如蛊惑般迷人，“我们都是狼群中的异类，却站在最高处统领着他们，只有将后背交给对方，才能躲开毒箭。”

“我会保护你的，Loki。”这是Thor第一次对爱慕的omega直呼其名，这有些唐突，但他即将成为国王，“我现在就可以。”

19岁的时候，Thor真正成年了。兽人较为晚熟，但它们拥有漫长的壮年，足够繁衍许多后代，寿命最长能有三百年。

“你身上的味道不太对劲，”在一个无比平常的午后，高大俊美的alpha国王坐在桌边，冷不丁地盯着他的国师开口，“是那个红发的男仆？还是金发的女——”

“你的狗鼻子果然够灵，陛下。”Loki正忙着码齐他的藏书，这些年Thor被纵容得骄奢了一些，正好让他有名目垂帘听政，“我是狐狸，总有些……狐狸的爱好。”

“我不喜欢你那样，”alpha武断地呛声，执拗的模样仍然像少年，“你可以不允许我在你身边过夜，但也不能亲近别人。”

“当然，my dear。”这要求很不合理，但Loki还是毫无怨言地答应了，omega扬起温柔纵宠的微笑，一如往常，“我最亲近的人只有你，永远都是。”

彼时志得意满的狐狸毫无察觉，他养大了一头觊觎自己的猛犬，还将Thor推向足以压制自己的高位。

时间转眼过了十年，百姓因为国师狠辣残忍的严政而怨声载道。而他们的国王尽管骁勇善战，膝下却没有任何后代，更别提娶一位王后。

“贵族的omega狼人都心高气傲得很，”连王宫里的仆侍们也在交头接耳，“说到底国王不是狼，他是一头藏獒，哪怕比第一勇士还要厉害，也只是狗……”

“看来嚼舌根的蝼蚁永远都杀不光，”令人闻风丧胆的国师突然出现，仆从们瑟瑟发抖地躬起身求饶，但Loki还是召来了行刑官，“拔掉这些狼的舌头，在每一餐中都加双份的盐和胡椒。”

“盐能为伤口消毒，”Loki依旧微笑着，甚至挑剔地在石阶旁蹭掉了溅上足尖的血，“当年我被欺辱得只剩半条命时，就是这样活下来的。”

这样滥用刑罚的暴行日益严重，等到一个被烫废喉舌的侍卫拼死冲进主殿时，Thor才终于意识到，他的叔叔并不只有温柔和智谋。

“我像个蠢货一般被所有人蒙在鼓里，Loki！”alpha焦躁地在昂贵地毯上来回走动，散发着令人屈服恐惧的信息素，“我从未伤害过任何人，却被冠上了暴君的称号……因为你。”

“你的确很愚蠢！”狐狸凶狠起来也抵不上藏獒的一声低吼，但Loki掌权近二十年的气势足够凶悍，“它们是一群养不熟的狼！难道靠你举办几次篝火晚会就能让他们臣服？！”

“我宠坏了你，Thor。我该为你的无知，懦弱和懒惰负责。”Loki心如铁石地与Thor眼中的震惊和心碎对峙，他为权欲而生，从不为任何人心软。

“你还没学会如何当一位国王，而我的双手永远会沾满鲜血和亡灵。”

Thor彻底被架空了，他成为一个真正的傀儡，Loki甚至不再让他见到大臣，国师在暗处盘根错节的势力拔地而起，遮天蔽日地笼罩了兽人王国。

“也许你该有几位伴侣了，血统纯正的狼族，但没必要忍受那些心高气傲的小姐。”

Loki偶尔会来看望被软禁的alpha，藏獒兽人已经长得十分魁梧，像一座阴郁的活火山般沉默地抗议。

“别摆出这种脸色，你都已经29岁了！”omega不耐烦地嘀咕，他总是想起Thor小时候的模样，被训斥的幼崽夹着尾巴在他怀里呜呜撒娇，或者一瘸一拐地将带着伤的脑袋搁在床沿。

“你到底想要什么？”Loki终究还是心软了，omega在Thor的膝边跪坐下来，无奈地看着他的国王，“please……我们不该这样，Thor。”

“我也不该叫你叔叔，从来都不。”alpha突然攥住了他的手腕，眼里的亮光让Loki心颤，“我的第一次心动，第一场春梦，所有的独占欲……都是因为你，Loki。”

“你你你——”狐狸吓得连尾巴都收不住，炸了毛一般噌地跳起来向后退，瞪大眼睛指着亲手养大的混球说不出话，“白眼狼……白眼狗！”

“我不在乎那些两面三刀的狼，Loki。”Thor几步便拦住了omega，“但别再逼自己当恶人，我不需要你的保护，我只需要你。”

“别犯傻，我都已经开始变老了。”Loki在溜走之前说的蠢话比前几十年加起来的都要多，那简直伤透了Alpha的心，“要是你喜欢狐狸，我有不少族人能推荐。”

去它的狐狸，Loki郁闷地在寝殿里咬着尾巴。这王城里全都是坏家伙，只有他才会对Thor掏心掏肺。

最凶恶的坏家伙整晚都没睡好，怎么也想不明白自己的教育哪里出了问题。

但Loki没有闲暇去风花雪月，他为当年的心软付出了代价，那只顺流而下的小狼成长为复仇的凶兽，在16年后带着人类军队攻破了王城。

“你可真让我失望，亲爱的国师大人。”狼王子拎着滴血的长剑逼近omega，变成巨大的兽型将狐狸摁在爪下，咆哮着撕咬Loki火红漂亮的皮毛，“如此脆弱、如此不堪一击……oh，我的藏獒哥哥在哪里？那个卑鄙的伪劣品——”

“你这个无可救药的废物！居然让人类来攻占狼族的王国？”狐狸凄厉地惨叫挣扎，鲜血让皮毛火红得像在燃烧，“除了血统你一无是处！”

“我会找到那个傀儡国王，国师。”凶暴的恶狼用獠牙刺穿了狐狸的腰腹，在omega垂死的哀鸣中丢下了Loki，“我要在所有子民面前撕碎他，撕碎你们，这是我应得的！”

从战争开始之初，Thor就被Loki的心腹锁在了地牢里。他发疯般撞击铁栏和石墙，震怒的咆哮声却都被深埋在地底。

后来一切喊杀声都消失了，再后来有人踉跄着走进地牢，alpha看见了他心爱的狐狸叔叔，身后拖着触目惊心的血迹。

“听着，Thor……咳咳，等那头恶狼松懈守备，我的心腹会将你送出王臣。”omega削瘦的手伸过铁栏，颤抖着握住Thor，“逃得越远越好，再也别回来……我很抱歉，很抱歉当初——”

“我可以保护你，我早就长大了！”Thor又开始试图闯出来，恨不得和他的狐狸一样头破血流，“放我出来！否则我宁愿活活撞死自己！”

“都说了别犯傻——”

“我为你而活，Loki。”但那双蓝眼睛执拗而深情地望着omega，多年来未曾动摇过一丝一毫，“现在，为你战死是我的荣耀。”

“我恳求你，至少让我有一瞬间配得上这王位。”

强悍魁梧的藏獒冲出了地牢，像一股金色的飓风席卷向不义之军。Loki失血昏厥的前一秒，听见了重新燃起的战火。

omega国师挣扎着从噩梦中醒来，他以为自己会面对满墙的刑具，或Thor支离破碎的尸体。

但什么都没发生，Loki躺在柔软厚重的毛毯里，侍女正在黄昏逝去之前点亮香烛。

“我差点失去你，Loki。”Thor很快就来了，急切地将吻落在年长者的鼻尖和面颊，“怎么了？”

“等会儿再追究你的失礼，”Loki沙哑地开口，碰了碰alpha疤痕骇人的右眼，“这简直糟透了，我的小斗士。”

“独眼的国王似乎更能震慑人心，”Thor险些因为逗笑了伤病的Loki而摇起尾巴，“但这是一个勋章，我成为了真正的王，但还不是真正的alpha。”

Loki迟缓地眨了眨眼，他怀疑自己不但流了许多血，还流走了不少智慧。

“等你养好身体，”Thor蓄起了胡须，看上去成熟了许多，甚至令人捉摸不透，“往后就让我照顾你，一切都会好起来。”

照顾？这小混蛋到底想干什么？Loki哼哼唧唧地翻了个身，颇有养儿不孝的挫败感。

所有重担都压在了Thor肩上，他手忙脚乱的样子就像年轻的Loki，但这是代价也是蜕变。

“要不是中午我还啃完了一只肥美的羊腿，”恢复力极强的狐狸被滋养得油光水滑，正懒散地眯着眼晒太阳，“我还以为你正在生气呢。”

“关于你有多混蛋？我从小就知道。”Thor脱下披风坐在omega身边，习惯性地揽过蓬松的狐狸尾巴把玩，“关于狼王夫妇的流言……我只知道你不计一切代价保护我。”

“well，我也是为了自己。”Loki不习惯当好人，他别扭地翻了个身，在不经意间露出了狐狸独有的轻盈媚态，“你到底想说什么？永远都别想在我面前耍心机。”

“我已经三十岁了，这个年纪的兽人一般都拥有许多子嗣。”Thor居然露出了算得上狡猾的笑容，估计只有狐狸养大的藏獒才会这样，“我想要与你结合，Loki。”

上一次狐狸被吓得炸了毛，这一次Loki直接跌下了床塌。

“我不觉得狐狸和藏獒能……呃，你能战胜狼王的后裔，”Loki艰难地舔了舔嘴唇，他完全就是在口是心非，“至少该和强壮的omega生育后代，狐狸可不擅长打架……我是说，格斗。”

“但你很聪明，简直是我见过最聪明的人。”Thor永远都擅长如何对他的叔叔撒娇，哪怕他低沉温暖的嗓音算得上是勾引，“相比体格，头脑对王储更重要不是么？”

“我爱你，Loki，并且为此耗尽了所有的耐心。”alpha在离开前瓦解了最后一道防线，“我会在晚餐后来找你，试着别再对我那么残忍。”

这犊子是要造反！Loki只解读到了这一个信息，他不是擅长玩弄感情的狐狸，只知道威胁靠近时就要反击或逃跑。

他当然不会伤害Thor，那么就只能……

“放我下来！”Loki甩着尾巴糊了Thor一脸，趴在alpha宽阔的肩膀上挣扎，“该死，你这个没良心的——”

“绅士的求偶阶段已经结束了，”可怜的国师被扔回床上，即将接受潜逃失败的惩罚，“接下来要做的你没有教过，但也不过是那样，叔叔？”

这一声尾音上挑的呢喃撩得omega浑身发软，爬开的动作慢了半拍便被年轻人压得结结实实，Thor轻笑着去扯Loki的衣带，露出圆而毛绒的兽耳去蹭他的颈窝。

“嗯、好痒……”Loki被alpha高热的体温烘得迷迷糊糊，Thor闹得他被迫禁欲多年，生性放浪的狐狸根本抗拒不了多久，“我劝你……唔！别做后悔的事……”

“我正在让自己毫无遗憾，”Thor的尾巴摇得很欢，在omega的两腿之间挠得翻天覆地，让狐狸的尖耳朵贴紧了脑袋，“叔叔，你把我的尾巴弄湿了……”

“闭嘴！算我求……嗯啊！”Loki被alpha的犬齿叼住了后颈，Thor没有立刻咬下去，但他知道自己会被标记的，然后被灌满一肚子的……

omega嘶哑地叫了一声，被年轻人一手抓起尾巴摸进臀缝里戳弄。三十年来的稳重和矜贵都土崩瓦解，Loki埋着脸哆哆嗦嗦地呻吟，被Alpha兴奋又莽撞地翻来覆去摆弄。

“叔叔，是这里吗？”Thor舔吻着狐狸汗湿的锁骨和肩胛，这个物种本就有引人求欢的天赋。alpha硬得发疼，好奇地摸着omega柔软细嫩的雌穴，那里精巧的不可思议，害羞又诚实地裹着入侵的指尖吮吸。

“你是不是偷学了什……啊嗯！天……”Thor突然把Loki的袍子全推到胸口，捏着他的腿根舔了上去。兽人的舌头灵活有力地钻进穴口，酥痒和快感强烈得让狐狸尖叫起来，拼命扭着腰想窜逃，大尾巴像蒲公英般抖出了满床的毛。

alpha积攒已久的情欲汹涌野蛮，几乎将omega的浑身上下尝了个遍，Loki从未产过奶水的乳头被咬得红肿糜软，连脚背上都多了个宣示主权般的牙印，他像禁脔般浑身散发着Thor的气味。

“求你、唔！别再咬了……”他欲哭无泪地推搡着蛮横的国王，嗓音却软得像是在允许这只藏獒将自己欺负得更狠，“嗯吖——”

Loki被自己吓了一跳，缩着脖子瞪大了绿眼睛，狐狸尖细的叫声就像婴儿啼哭，不比绵羊和猫更有威慑力。

“再叫几声，叔叔。”Thor却硬得更吓人了，大家伙沉甸甸地贴着omega的腿缝磨蹭，逼身下的人发出更多甜腻浪荡的呻吟，“我喜欢听……好喜欢你……”

“粘人的小混蛋。”Loki眯着眼嘀咕，在Thor抄起他的腿窝时没有再反抗。兽人没有那么多的廉耻和道德要顾及，更何况这alpha根本和他没有血缘关系，“轻点轻点，唔……”

alpha粗大圆润的顶端挤了进来，Thor没有太用力就让Loki顺利地吃下了大半根阴茎，狐狸不安地弹动着尾巴呜咽，藏獒的体型比狼还要魁梧，那对他来说实在太大了。

“Loki……叔叔……”Thor粗喘着啃咬狐狸的尖耳朵，露出做错事后常有的讨好表情，“我进不去了，好紧……”

“废话！”Loki咬牙切齿地扯着Thor漂亮的金发，堂堂国王温顺得趴在他胸口摇尾巴，“都说了不行你非要做！嘶……”

omega扶着腰骑在了Thor的肚子上，能徒手撕开狼嘴的大家伙乖巧地缩着胳膊，还舔了舔Loki捂着他嘴的掌心。

“老实点！”国师抖了抖尾巴尖，粗暴地用虎口卡住了兽人的嘴角，alpha终于龇出尖锐的犬齿低哮起来，不耐烦地向上挺着腰，连瞳孔都野性毕露地收缩。

狐狸低哼着扭动起了腰胯，游刃有余地骑在猛犬胀紫的阴茎上操开自己，Thor只觉得前所未有的快感在脑海中烟花般炸开，他的世界里只剩那双绿眼睛，还有包裹着自己的湿热小洞，正一点点被交媾成只契合alpha的形状。

“Loki、Loki……”Thor浑身都被热汗浸透，他只会说这一个词语，被情欲充斥的蓝眼睛里居然有一丝脆弱，却燃着令人心颤的暗火。alpha青筋虬结的胳膊捏着omega的大腿往下按，在将性器全部顶入后便被夹得射了出来。

“还不赖，big guy。”Loki喘着气碰碰Thor的鼻尖，起身时大股浓稠的精液一直流到了脚跟，“毕竟这只是第一次。”

“可我还没来得及标记你……”alpha有些羞涩地抓住了狐狸蓬松的尾巴，在发现对方躲避了自己的视线后才反应过来，“你故意的？”

“我只是找了个折衷的方案，”Loki没有否认，他正忙着从藏獒手里抽出尾巴，“既满足了你，也免得我被拴住……啊！”

“杀了所有和你厮混的alpha也算是拴住你，不是么？”Thor直接揪着狐狸的尾巴将人拽回了床上，Loki终于慌了，被摁着手脚也拼命反抗，“我永远不会对你满足，叔叔。”

“你不能……嗯！哈啊、唔——”omega的雌穴早就在原始的交媾中被肏成了肥嘟嘟的肉花，蕊心依旧在吐露着alpha的精液，Thor一挺腰就干到了底，在狐狸又痛又爽的咒骂哭喊中凶悍地抽插肏弄。

被触怒的兽人倾泻出铁锈般的辛辣信息素，Loki被压迫得夹起尾巴呜咽，两腿却被掰到大开，胳膊无力地抓挠着摇晃的床架。

Thor撞得太凶太狠，他的生殖腔几乎是被用蛮力捅开的，若非身体已经完全成熟，omega恐怕早就昏了过去。

“嗯、啊嗯……太满了Thor……”压在Loki背上的兽人再次开始射精，但性器依旧热硬地进出，他终于后悔把Thor当小孩儿糊弄，“我错了、求你唔……”

alpha没有回答他，或者在omega体内涨大的结就是答案。Loki脖颈后蜷曲的黑发被撩开了，Thor咬破腺体时意外地郑重温柔，还搂着年长着低声道了歉。

“我永远都在你身后追赶，Loki。”国王垂着深金的睫毛，呼吸和告白同样漫长，“你偶尔也要回头看看我，好不好？”

Thor的忠诚和骁勇是刻在骨子里的本能，就像多情又狠心的狐狸。他也许永远都不懂Loki，但这不妨碍他爱Loki。

累极的omega不知在想些什么，但Loki终究还是张开臂弯，像多年以来的每个日夜，抱着他的小野兽陷入沉睡。

“我并非无所不知，Thor。”早已长大的藏獒依旧在削瘦的狐狸怀中安眠，Loki小心地亲了亲alpha年轻的眉眼，“我只知道，我永远偏心你。”

失势的国师近来颇有几分晚景凄凉的意思，Loki痛恨当年心软的自己，主张要处死“反叛”的狼王子。

大臣们都极力反对，Thor也还在犹豫，但在看见爱人留下疤痕的皮毛后，又气得恨不得亲自来当刽子手。

“国师大人！这是奔狼的血脉，你没有资格……”老狼王的旧部下吹胡子瞪眼地谏言，他可不怕炸毛狐狸，却在看见Loki身后面色冷酷的国王时灭了气焰，“当然……当然还是你和陛下说了算。”

“还算识相！”耍尽威风的omega扶着孕腹坐下，抱过Thor怀里的几只幼崽挨个亲了亲，“唔，它们都没有你小时候健壮，但愿我怀着的这胎能好一些。”

“你少亲了一个，叔叔。”Thor酸溜溜地凑过来，和自己的头生子们争宠，同方才震慑大臣时判若两人，“再亲一下，你说了最偏心我……”

“幼稚！”Loki敲敲大型犬的脑袋，爱干净的狐狸每次都会被糊一脸的口水，“使臣见过了吗？信笺都批完没有？做完之前不许再玩幼崽了。”

被没收孩子的国王可怜巴巴地唤着爱人，绒毛火红的小家伙们却在omega父亲怀中滚做了一团。Loki安顿好幼崽后，带着Thor最喜欢的点心又回到了书房。

“别委屈了，”国师矜持地理理袍子，红着耳朵窝进了alpha怀里，Thor稳稳地抱住他，就像小时候Loki陪着自己做功课那样，“还要说多少次，我永远都最偏心你。”


End file.
